Studio Secrets
by iloveromance
Summary: While visiting the KACL studios Daphne makes an unintentional confession to Bulldog about someone very close to her. But it won't remain a secret between them for long. A story based on a chapter from my "100 Moments" story.


She couldn't believe what she'd done.

It was only supposed to be a simple visit to the KACL studio to visit Roz. But when she realized that Roz wasn't there, she'd fully intended to leave. But for reasons she would never understand, she found herself engaged in conversation with Bulldog of all people. It started out as a casual hello, but then quickly turned into something more. Perhaps she was just in the mood to talk to someone (even if that _someone_ was Bulldog Briscoe), or perhaps her loneliness had finally gotten the better of her.

How had their conversation gone from talking about the most recent Seahawks game (that she had no choice but to watch, since Martin refused to move a muscle to do his exercises while the game was in progress. And so she gave in and sat down to watch it with him), to speaking about Frasier and then his younger brother? The moment she mentioned Niles' by name, her heart begin to flutter. The next thing she knew she was talking about him as though he was the best person she'd ever met. And he was, of course, but she certainly didn't want Bulldog to know that.

However, the moment his expression changed, she knew that she'd given away too much information.

"You really mean it?" He asked, his mouth open in disbelief. "You're in love with the doc's brother?"

She sighed deeply, for there was absolutely no way to deny it. She was sure that it was written all over her face. "All right, fine, Bulldog. Yes, I'm in love with Niles. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I-."

"Swear it, okay? Swear you won't say a word, Bulldog! If anyone ever found out-."

Bulldog held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I sweater! I won't say a word! I-."

"Daphne…"

Both Daphne and Bulldog turned around, stunned to see him standing in front of them. Oh God…

"Bulldog, I told you not to say anything!" She shouted. "I-Dr. Crane… How long have you been standing there?"

"Well, actually Daphne, I-."

"Damn you, Bulldog!" She shouted. "I told you not to say anything! HOW COULD YOU?""

"I didn't say anything, Daphne! I swear! I-."

"Um, Daphne, Bulldog is right. He didn't say anything. I-."

Bulldog's gaze went from Niles to Daphne and then back again. "Um, look, I'm gonna just-."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Niles said.

Bulldog quietly walked out of the booth, leaving Niles and Daphne alone. They stared at each other in silence for several moments. Neither of them spoke, but Daphne knew that she had to be the one to break the awkward silence before it was too late.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you. I never meant-."

He moved closer and reached for her hand. The sweet gesture and the touch of his smooth skin against hers brought tears to her eyes.

"Please don't cry. You didn't embarrass me at all. But I do have a question."

She brushed the fallen tears from her cheeks and smiled when he handed her his handkerchief. "I suppose you have a lot of questions. I would too if I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear."

"Is it true? You're in love with me?"

"Well, I-yes, I am. I-."

He took another step forward and put his arms around her. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she responded in kind. The kiss was everything she'd dreamed and yet not at all like she'd expected. When they drew apart, she stared into his eyes. "That was nice."

He grinned shyly. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What were you doing here at the studio?"

"Oh, I was looking for Frasier but they told me he was out for a little while, so I decided to stay. And you?"

"I was looking for Roz."

"Of course."

"But I'm glad I found you instead."

He drew her into a warm hug. "I'm glad I found you too."

"Dr. Crane will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, but only if you'll call me Niles."

She laughed. "All right… Niles... And now may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Daphne. Anything at all."

"Drive me home? You can stay for diner. I'll make anything you like. I'll even-."

He kissed her once more and smiled. "I would love to drive you home, Daphne."

She kissed his cheek and took his hand. As they made their way out of the studio and made their way to his car, she made a mental note to thank Bulldog the next time she saw him. He wasn't such a bad guy after all.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
